The Dungeon and The Spark
by SuckerForDelena
Summary: A collection of Klaus' and Camille's journey. Each and every moment they shared starting from episode "zero" of The Originals. Chapter 8: Klaus pays Camille a visit after Elijah had killed Agnes. KLAMILLE!
1. I was enchanted to meet you

**A/N: Hello everyone!**

**This if my first Kamille fic. I really love them and root for them since this very episode and believe that they will get together one day. We just have to wait.**

**This is my analysis on their first conversation. Hope you all like it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Klaus was out on the streets of New Orleans, looking for a way to distract himself. Just in the past few hours his life had been turned upside down. He found out he had gotten a werewolf girl pregnant after a drunken one night-stand. He just bite one of Marcel's inner circle's guy. And he was still furious at Elijah for taking the side of the witches who were trying to manipulate him.

He navigated through crowds of people and stopped to see a band of musicians and not far off from there, he noticed a man painting on a large canvas. When he moved his head, he saw the girl he had just see at the bar earlier. _The brave bartender._

The blonde stood there, away from the crowd, alone in the dark. She was staring at the painting, her psychology major forcing her to evaluate the person who was painting. She always believed that painting was a painter's way to express what he was feeling.

Klaus thought about just going on his way, but then he looked at the bartender again and changed his mind. He walked forward till he was standing beside her.

Camille was so immensely into the painting she didn't noticed anything around her, yet after sometime she sensed that there was someone standing beside her, so she turned her head to find who he was. She found the handsome, smart guy she had just seen at the bar earlier. Camille had many costumers on daily basis, but he stood out of them somehow. There was something about him that didn't let her forget him. Even if they shared only two sentences.

"The hundred dollar guy." She acknowledged his presence, with a smile on her face and then turned to look at the painting again,"The brave bartender." Klaus greeted her, smiling. There was something about the girl that triggered something in Klaus. She was brave and also good natured,"Camille." He said looking at her name tag,"That's a French name." He stated. _Means she is from here only, maybe. She may stick a while._ His mind processed.

"It's a grandma's name." Camille replied. She hated that name. Because of that name drunk men at the bar keep hitting of her in French,"Call me Cami. Amazing, isn't he?" She asked as she turned her attention back to the painter.

They observed the painter once more, both for different reason. Klaus because he, too, was a painter and he always respected new talents. And Camille because she believed that a painter paints what he felt. And also she thought there was something sad about the painting he was making and she get attracted to pain, always wanting to end it.

"Do you paint?" Klaus asked, trying to make conversation, wanting to know more about her.

"No, but I admire." Camille answered and Klaus smiled at her answer. He didn't know what was it about this girl, but just sharing a few words with her seem to make his mood better that it was before,"Every artist has a story, you know." She told him. _What would she think about my paintings?_ He thought to himself.

"And what do you suppose his story is?" He questioned her, genuinely interested.

"He's..." Camille fought for right word to describe what she thought. No one has ever shown interest in her psychology talk, and now he had, she wanted to give him her best,"Angry. Dark. Doesn't feel safe and doesn't know what to do about it." Klaus was finding this girl more and more talented by each passing moment. She was not only brave but also wise and smart. She could see what every normal person couldn't, understand things better that anyone of her age,"He wishes he could control his demons instead of having his demons control him. He's lost. _Alone_." Camille finished.

Hearing Camille express her views on what she thought about the guy, made Klaus think she was talking about him. Klaus' eyes were glistening, he tore his eyes away from the painter, pushing back the small amount of water that was in his eyes, and smiled ruefully to himself.

Camille sensed the change in atmosphere and decided to lighten the mood. He asked her opinion but that doesn't mean she has to talk all depressive with him,"Or maybe he just drank too much tonight. Sorry. Overzealous Psych major." She apologised.

"No." Klaus whispered, shaking his head,"I think you were probably right the first time." He finished softly, with a slight smile on his face. Camille returned the smile and then glances back at the painting.

"So, do you-" Camille started as she turned her head to find nothing but air where he was just standing. She looked around but the handsome guy was gone,"-paint?" She finished in thin air. Her eyes looking around for him.

Klaus walked down a deserted street, wanting to be alone for sometime. What Camille had said really got to him. It was like she was describing him. Alone, dark, angry, all those words suited him perfectly. He wished that he could control his demon, anger and stubbornness, instead of having them control him.

It felt like if Klaus spent more time with Camille, she might break him, read him, and he couldn't have that. That is why he speed away from her. Away for her free spirited soul, alone in the dark.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? You liked it? Hated it? Review! Share your thought! I'd love to hear them!**

**Next Update: The scene from TO S01E02, where Klaus compels Camille to give Marcel a chance.**


	2. Keep in mind the sacrifice I am making

**A/N: Hello everyone!**

**Here's the second chapter! I am not a fan of these scene, but here it is, anyway. Klaus shouldn't have compelled Camille to give Marcel first chance :( She should have been with him instead.**

**Hope you all like it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_"When you judge other people without wanting to know the true story behind their actions, is usually when there is something inside of you that is so broken that if you found out what you believed about them was a lie, you wouldn't want to accept it or make amends."_**

**_― Shannon L. Alder_**

* * *

Klaus entered the bar in which Marcel had invited him for drinks and saw Marcel sitting alone on a table, downing his shots. Klaus he looked around to see the simple atmosphere of the place. There was not much crown, only three tables were occupied; one by them, one by some girl with straight, untied blonde hairs and the last one by Camille, the bartender he had just talked to a few nights ago, and then speeded away, spontaneously.

Klaus said,"Well, this is a far cry from last night's party." When Marcel didn't reply with anything, Klaus followed his graze and saw that he was staring at Camille's table, who was writing something.

"Ahh," Klaus started,"In pursuit of the bartender from Rousseau's, I see." Even though he didn't wanted Marcel to go after her.

But if she was the sacrifice he had to make, in order to get his home back and make it safe for his child, he was ready for it.

"She's a work in progress." Marcel replied lamely, still not taking his eyes off the beautiful bartender.

"And yet here you are, pining over her," Klaus spoke as he poured himself a shot from the bottle on their table,"When you should be eating her for lunch. Oh, she must be special." Even though the words seem bitter of his tongue, he spoke them with a straight face and a smile.

"Business first." Marcel's tone immediately turning serious,"The coroner called. He's got my number in case any dead tourists show up."

"Let me guess – dead tourists with a stamp on the hand and vampire blood in their veins." He guessed, correctly.

"It happens. Someone takes a drunken tumble off a balcony, or into the Mississippi... And today I got two of them to deal with." Marcel explained.

Klaus was hearing what Marcel was saying but his subconscious mind was still on Camille, so when she raised and gathered her things and started advancing towards the door, Klaus got up, walked to her and questioned,"Excuse me, love. What's that you're studying?" He wasn't just asking that for Marcel, he was also asking for himself.

"Abnormal psychology." Camille replied. She still remembered that he had just disappeared in the wind last time they talked, but decided to not talk about it.

"Abnormal psychology, well," Klaus remember that she had told him, the last time they talked, that she was Psychology major student,"Perhaps you could help me diagnose my friend over here." He said as he helped her to where he and Marcel had been sitting,"He's been a little bit depressed," Klaus was doing so great at keeping his emotion hidden, Marcel on other hand was not so good at it. While Klaus was trying to set him up with Camille, Marcel couldn't even keep the smile off his face, even for the sake of acting,"Can't keep his mind off a girl. He tells me she's a queen, fit for a king." Klaus forgot he was talking about Marcel, but luckily the line fit on Marcel too,"I think he should cut his losses and move on. What's your professional opinion?" He confessed, truly, asked what she thought.

"Be a nice guy, and maybe the opportunity will present itself someday." Camille looked at Marcel and answered. She didn't really liked Marcel, so she decided to leave as quickly as she could.

"How about tonight, nine o'clock? I'll meet you right here." Marcel said getting up, with a kind smile on his face.

"I'll take it under consideration." She said, quickly, and left the place. Camille already knew she wasn't going to come, but she was not the kind of girl to hurt someone's feeling.

"Mm, harsh." Marcel spoke, his graze following Camille, till she was out of sight.

"I daresay I've lost my touch," Klaus said without smile, he didn't like what was happening, but then he caught himself and spoke with a smile on his face,"Or you've lost yours." Marcel smiled at him and they both sat there, sipping on their drink for some more time.

* * *

Klaus had been sitting at Rousseau's, waiting for Camille to come for her shift. He didn't wanted to do what he was planning, but he knew he had to in order to make the place safe for his child. During his wait for her he had had many drink so that he didn't changed his mind. The drink did nothing to make him feel better about what he was going to do.

"So, my mate, Marcel." He said when he heard the sound of her shoes clocking on the wooded floor,"Nice bloke, don't you think?" He asked, carefully looking at her to see her reaction.

Camille took in a breath before turning to him to answer,"No." She said when she was directly before him,"He's charming, sexy, confident, incredibly hot. But let's be honest – he's a bad boy, right?" He was happy and sad both when she said that. Happy because she didn't want him. Sad because he was going to have to compel her,"Like you. And right now, I only need good in my life, not someone who's–"

He cuts her off in mid sentence,"Tragically wounded and damaged by demons he can't escape." At that moment he was not talking about Marcel. He was talking about himself. That could be seen in his eyes, his glistering glass eyes.

Camille looked at him for a moment, shocked by what he said, it was like he had read her mind, sure she was not going to use the same word, but she was thiking the same,"The," She took in a deep breath,"Damaged ones. They're not good. At least, not for me."

Camille starts to walk away, and Klaus sat there looking he walk away. He was conflicted weather or not to compel her to give Marcel a chance or not. Finally the part of his mind telling him to compel her won.

He suddenly rises and take her hand in both of his and starts,"I understand," Camille looked around a bit uncomfortably,"I do. However," He then started compelling her,"Give him one chance, then I need you to tell me where he goes, and who he sees." Camille looked at him, blinking.

She blinked twice and then when she opened her eyes, she was standing there alone. Camille didn't remember her conversation with Klaus. She just has this sudden urge to give Marcel a chance, she doesn't know where it came from, but she suddenly felt that he deserved a chance.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? You liked it? Hated it? Review! Share your thought! I'd love to hear them!**

**Next Update: The scenes from TO S01E03, where Rebekah invited Marcel to the party and Klaus and Camille share a moment after the party.**


	3. I know my role and I play it well

**A/N: Hello everyone!**

**Here's the third chapter! I really loved this scenes, this is where I was 101% sure that there will be Kamille in future, the way Klaus acted when he saw Camille in the party, his smile instantly went away when he saw Camille, when he realized her life was at risk there, it was so sweet!**

**Hope you all like it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**"One can be the master of what one does, but never of what one feels." **_  
_**― Gustave Flaubert**_

* * *

Klaus was wearing a black tuxedo, with a dark blue and black checked tie, and had his devil mask in his left hand while Rebekha was wearing a black strapless floor length dress with a broad black necklace around her neck. They both were looking breathtaking.

Rebekah and Klaus enter the masquerade gala, arm in arm, taking in the dark, wild atmosphere. Acrobats perform, dancers handling exotic animals, and confetti falls glittering upon the party guests when they were in the compound, the song Mercy by Hurts playing in the background.

_Don't cry mercy  
__There's too much pain to come  
__Don't cry mercy_

Klaus heard the song and commented,"Well, this certainly is a fitting backdrop for tonight's events, I must say." He was smiling, happy that everything was going according to their plan. Marcel had sent his vampires to bully the witches and Klaus had also sent his compelled vampire to the rousting. Everything was going accordingly, and Klaus was really happy about that.

But then his smile suddenly fell when he spotted a girl across the room, dressed like an angle, wearing white angel's wings and a vintage white beaded dress, Camille. He was confused for a moment, because only the members of supernatural community were supposed to be there. Then Klaus looked at his sister, Rebekah, to see her reaction, and she was pleased, so Klaus figured that she knew why Camille was there.

"What's she doing here?" Klaus questioned Rebekah seriously.

"What better way to distract Marcel than to put his very human, new girl in a room chock full of vampires?" Rebekah simply answered. She was really happy that she did her part fully and correctly, and in her happiness she didn't even noticed that Klaus cared about the girl and was not happy that her life was at risk.

Rebekah walked up to Camille, oblivious to Klaus' anxiety. "Hello, darling." She greeted her,"You look precious."

"This party is ridiculous," Camille states looking around,"but I think I could get to enjoy this place with this dress." Camille then saw Klaus standing there and makes a brief eye contact with him.

Then she realized that Rebekah had came hand-in-hand with Klaus. _Is he her boyfriend?_ She thought to herself, and it sadden her. She didn't know why, but it did. It wasn't like she liked him, right?

She finally gather her strength to ask,"Is he the infamous on-again/off-again?" She ended with a small, polite smile.

"He's the brother, actually," Klaus answered walking up to them. He wanted to clear the doubt from Camille's mind that he was someone, why? He didn't know, but he just wanted to,"And my sister is right. You do look stunning."

"You clean up pretty well yourself." _Pretty well? Really well! He cleaned up really well, you dumbass! _Camille's inner voice shouted at her.

"Well, don't be fooled, love. I'm the devil in disguise." He replied, with the biggest smile anyone had seen on his face, and Camille's smile copied his.

"You two chit-chat. I need booze." Rebekah excused her, and both of them were happy, but none showed it.

Klaus then offered her his arm,"Shall we?" He asked.

"Okay." Camille agreed, linking her arm with his.

They both chatted a bit then went to a champagne stall. While with Camille, Klaus didn't wanted anything else, but then he caught a small piece of Rebekah's and Marcel's conversation.

_"I think she's darling. I can tell you fancy her pure heart. Perhaps I'll feed it to you." _Rebekah was saying to Marcel. And the idea looked totally opposing to Klaus. He was really angry at Rebekah to even saying such an offensive thing, but he knew she was not gonna do that, so it calmed him down a bit.

_"Hmm. Jealousy looks good on you, Bekah." _Marcel replied. _What? That is his reply. Not any touch her and I will kill you. _Klaus thought to himself bitterly. _What do I care, anyway?_

Camille followed the line of Klaus' graze and watched as Marcel and Rebekah talked,"The guy of hers Rebekah was talking about," She started,"I'm sensing that would be Marcel."

"I wouldn't worry about it," He told her barely hiding his smile,"Ancient history." He could have easily lied to her, but he didn't wanted to. He wanted her to know the truth, not lie.

"I'm beginning to think your sister is a bit of a bitch." Camille confessed turning his attention to Klaus, if she wanted to she could have kept quite, but she didn't. She wanted to tell him everything, even if the person they were talking about was _his sister!_

Klaus laughed at Camille's comment because that was same to what Klaus was thinking,"It's as though she invented the term." Camille was surprised by Klaus' answer and gazed at him. Klaus seemed drawn in for a moment by her beautiful, green-blue eyes, but then he saw Marcel coming towards them and excused himself,"Listen. Pardon me for a moment."

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? You liked it? Hated it? I know all the scenes weren't here! Specially, the most awaited 'moment' didn't happen. It will in the next chapter. Review! Share your thought! I'd love to hear them!**

**Next Update:**** The scenes from this episode only, the one where Klaus and Camille share a moment in Rousseau's and the one where Camille tell Klaus that she knows better that to give Marcel a chance.**


	4. It's compromise that moves us along

**A/N: Hello everyone!**

**Here's the fourth chapter! Sorry for the late update! Exams and life. Sorry!**

**Hope you all like it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**"I felt the unfairness of it, the inarguable injustice of loving someone who might have loved you back but can't due to deadness."  
**_

_**― John Green, Looking for Alaska**_

* * *

_And there's no remedy for memory,_  
_Your face is like a melody,_  
_It won't leave my head,_  
_You soul is hunting me and telling me,_  
_Everything is fine,_  
_But I wish I was dead,_

Dark Paradise by Lana Del Rey fill the compound, as some couples danced in the middle of it. The couple included, Cami and Marcel, also. Both Rebekah and Klaus watched them as they sway in each-other's arm to the tune of the music. Each for her's and his own reason, Rebekah because she still like him somewhat, and Klaus because of Camille. He didn't know what it was but he hadn't been able to keep his eyes off her the whole evening.

She looked so beautiful in the dress and it would have taken his breath away, if he weren't a vampire. He was trying hard to act as if her being with Marcel didn't affected him, but it did. Whenever someone was not looking at him, his face would sadden.

_"I thought you said you were in community work." _Klaus over heard Camille stating as she danced to the beat with Marcel's arm around her.

_"Community fundraising. Throw a party, folks open their wallets. It's kind of my thing. Guess I'm what you call a necessary evil."_ Marcel lied to her. And somehow that angered Klaus. He may have done many thing, but there was one thing he didn't do, he never lied to her. He mat have manipulated her by compelling, but never lied._ Necessary evil? Marcel thinks what he does is necessary evil?_

_"And Rebekah, she's one of your donors?"_ Even though Camille was saying this with a smile on her face, there was a sigh of jealousy in her voice. Klaus couldn't help but think she was stupid in that moment. _She was so beautiful, and confident, yet she was doubting herself?_

_"She's an old friend."_ Marcel replied, not wholly a lie.

_"Can't be that old. She looks younger than me." _Camille stated, not believing Marcel because of Rebekah's no-ageing, vampire abilities.

_"You'd be surprised. I was a kid when I met her. Enough about her. I just want to be right here with you." _Marcel finally ended their conversation about Rebekah.

Across the courtyard, Klaus and Rebekah, who were watching the scene play out and eavesdropping, have an serious expression on their face.

"You really are a hideously evil little thing, aren't you?" Klaus said to Rebekah in a strained voice, not taking his eyes off Camille for even a single moment. And what Klaus had said to Rebekah was an insult, not a compliment.

"Nonsense. They're perfect for each other," Rebekah replied, not taking her eyes off his beloved Marcel,"You wanted Marcel distracted—voilà." _Yes, I did. But not like this! _He bit his tongue to stop himself from voicing his thoughts.

Klaus watched as Marcel and Camille started moving closer and closer until their lips were just a mere inch apart. He was busting with anger for reason unknown even to him. _This is what I wanted, Marcel and Camille should come closer so that I can have her spy on him. _Klaus tried to tell himself this but there was a small voice in his head asking him _is that really what you want?_

Either way he was really happy when Diego came to stand beside them to Marcel that Thierry had killed another vampire and Marcel and Camille couldn't kiss.

"My cue to leave." Rebekah spoke, and Klaus just then noticed that she was still standing there. Still not taking his eyes off Camille.

He saw as Marcel almost lost his control on his anger and looked like he was ready to kill. He was a bit worried about Camille being this close to him when he was this angry, but then figured he was not far off from them and if he thought Marcel would harm Camille he can easily get her out damage free.

_"Excuse me." _Marcel said to Camille as he went toward Thierry and grabbed him by the throat before pushing him away from the main party and and into the wall. Not hard enough but also not softly.

Camille watched the scene with her eyebrows knitted together. She wasn't a fan of violence, she understood when people use it in self-defence but using it when not necessary, was something that disgust her. And the way Marcel's attitude changed from romantic to all Hitler-type was something that didn't appealed to her at all. It fact it repelled her. She was talking to Rebekah about knowing better and in that moment she thought that.

* * *

Marcel was on the first floor, angrily asking Thierry for his side. Camille was still in the compound, where Marcel had left her alone, looking over to see what was happening. She had always hated unwanted violence and seeing the scene unfold in-front of her she couldn't help but think she had misunderstood Marcel. He was not who he wanted everyone to believe he was.

As Camille stood there, she remembered thinking that Marcel was not one of the 'good-one', that she wouldn't ever date a guy like him, when he first met him, when he showed up behind her out of thin air. Yet, here she was, on a date with the very same man. She also remember that when he asked her out she had made up her mind, she won't go with him, but then she enter the restaurant for her shift and something made her want to go with him, want to give him a chance.

But it doesn't matter. Now, after seeing who he truly was, she wasn't going to go with him, ever again. She had made up her mind about that.

Klaus knew he should be watching what was going on upstairs and make sure his plan was going accordingly, but he couldn't help looking at Camille, again and again. He couldn't help but think he was wring using her. He could easily read the pain and hate that was there on Camille's face as she saw Marcel loose control. When he couldn't take it anymore, he decided to walk over to her. After all it was his fault she was in this position.

"Are you all right, love?" He asked the blonde girl. He knew it wan't alright, but had to ask.

"He's got a temper, doesn't he?" Camille asked him, even though she knew the answer.

Klaus didn't reply. He knew he could have lied to her and told her Marcel wasn't like this and this was just a slip up. He was usually in control and something very big happened and that is why he was reacting so badly. He could have told her infinite number of lies, but he didn't not want to lie to her. His heart did not agreed with that, so he decided to stay quite.

Camille knew what Klaus was doing. He did not want to put bad words about his mate in her head and he also did not want to lie to her. That is why he was keeping quite.

"I guess this is the moment I remember I know better." Camille told him. She looked at the scene unfolding upstairs once more before looking at Klaus and trying to give a small smile. Then she moved away and Klaus couldn't help but look at her, instead of at Marcel.

_Marcel's an idiot! Who would let a girl like Camille go? _Klaus thought to himself.

* * *

The party was over and the courtyard was deserted. Marcel had just returned after giving Thierry his punishment. Klaus made two drink and handed one to Marcel. Marcel took it and downed it in one gulp.

After Marcel had finished his drink, he turned back to Klaus and asked,"How much did Cami see?" _He just got betrayed but his best friend and he is caring about a girl he just met a few weeks ago?_

"She just saw an argument, mate." Klaus told him lamely,"It's nothing you can't fix." _I can't fix,_"You really like her, don't you?" He asked as the realisation drawn upon him. Why else would Marcel be asking about her rather than trying to drown Thierry's betrayal?

"I like that she's not a part of any of this. Sometimes it's good to see the world the way the humans do." Marcel answered lamely, and that was all the assurance Klaus needed. Klaus had lived with him for hundreds of year, raised him in-fact, and he knew when Marcel was trying to change the topic.

"I am sorry about Thierry, you know? I can tell he was a good friend." Klaus apologised sincerely. He knew it was his fault that Thierry was down there, he did it too protect his family, but that doesn't mean he wasn't sorry about it.

"I made him what he was. Obviously, my trust was misplaced." Marcel said, with intense anger in his voice.

"Doesn't make it easier." Klaus spoke back. He too knew the pain of having someone you trust betray you. Marcel was a living example of that. He had trusted him like family and when their father hunted them, Marcel didn't follow them.

* * *

Camille was sitting in Rousseau's with a large glass on bear in-front of her. She picked up the drink and brought it to her mouth to drink, just as Klaus entered the bar. He looked around and instantly spotted Camille sitting at the bar and walked over to sit on the stool next to her.

He sat down next to her and stayed quite for a moment or two. Not sure what to say to make her re-consider Marcel without compelling her. He will compel her if needed, but he wanted to try not compelling her,"Cami—" He started but was cut off by Camille.

"Don't even try it. I get the bro code. You're here to smooth things over for your friend. It's very nice of you, but—" Camille was saying but this time Klaus cut her off.

"But you've been hurt before, and you aren't taking any more chances." Klaus spoke, not looking at her. He knew if he did he would either be entrapped by her beauty or dwell in her pain.

"Something like that." Camille agreed,"The guy I saw tonight—not the guy I thought he was." She was shaking her head from left to right whilst saying the sentence,"And if he can turn on a dime like that—"

Again she was cut off by Klaus. The was Camille was saying that and the pain in her voice made Klaus come to a decision,"Sounds like more than just a broken heart." At this Camille's eyes flickered to his face. Not many people understood that,"Someone broke your trust." Klaus finally looked up and saw that Camille was staring at him,"Camille, the brave bartender." Klaus voiced with a huge smile on his face.

Camille and Klaus stared at each other, their smile slowly disappearing as they coved closer to each-other. Klaus was almost going to give in when he remembered Elijah, Rebekah and the child Hayley was caring and pulled back,"I'm sorry..." Klaus said and looked away from her, breaking the eyes contact, breaking the spell.

"But I need you to give Marcel another chance." It pained him to say that more that anything, but he did. If not for Elijah or Rebekah, but to make the place safe for his unborn child. He had to make this sacrifice.

Camille cleared her throat."Wow. I totally misread that." She was disappointed. She thought she and Klaus had something, that they were gonna kiss, but then Klaus pulled away and told her to give Marcel another chance. That shocked her beyond anything.

"No. You read it quite well, but we all have our roles to play." He said not meeting her eyes. He knew if he looked into her eyes, he will drown in them and who knows if Klaus will be able to control himself this time or not?

He smile and Camille couldn't help but smile back but then Klaus moved forward and started to compel her,"You went to Marcel's. You danced. You feel badly that he had a row with his friend, but otherwise, all you remember is that it was perfect." And after saying that and making her forget that he had compelled her he vamped out of the bar.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? You liked it? Hated it? Review! Share your thought! I'd love to hear them!**

**Next Update:**** The scenes from S01E04, when Klaus tell Camille that he is a vampire and offer her a job as his stenographer.**


	5. Stop, Look, Listen (To Your Heart)

**A/N: Hello everyone!**

**Here's the fifth chapter!**

** Sorry for the long wait! I was on a vacation and didn't have access to my laptop.**

**Hope you all like it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Klaus and Camille were in his study and there Klaus was telling Camille what were his views about the word and what people called evil,"Over the course of my life, I've encountered no shortage of those who would presume to speak of good and evil. Such terms mean nothing. People do what is in their best interest, regardless of who gets hurt. Is it evil to take what one wants? To satisfy hunger, even if doing so will cause another suffering? What some would call evil, I believe to be an appropriate response to a harsh and unfair world." Klaus finished his little speech.

He was standing in front of the painting around which he'd had his first proper conversation with Camille. The painting over which Camille had shown her potential to Klaus. The one which Klaus had been fascinated with since that night.

"No offence, but I'm not sure I follow why you've invited me here." Camille asked him. She was with his friend and she was also attracted to him, she didn't think being in the same room alone with him was a good idea for her.

Klaus turned to face her a slow smile creeping it's way to his face,"Because I enjoy your company. And I sense that you have the capacity for understanding someone of my... complexity." That was the truth, Klaus was found of her and also think she had the potential,"You see, I returned to New Orleans to investigate a threat posed against me. What I found was a young woman, pregnant, in need of protection." He spoke walking in her direction. He stopped when he was directly in front of her,"My brother, always the do-gooder, tried to manipulate me into helping her—he thought it might redeem me." Then he moved to stand by his study table, rumbling the sheets of paper lying there,"Trouble is, I've since learned of another young woman—a girl, really, one with vast potential—held in captivity by a tyrant." He turned back to come face to face with Camille,"I want to help both of these women—protect one and free the other." He finished then asked for her opinion,"So, tell me, Cami—does that sound evil to you?"

"I don't believe in evil as a diagnosis." Camille said with a smile, which Klaus returned,"I think you have unstable personal relationships, stress-related paranoia, chronic anger issues, fear of abandonment." She analysed,"I think you could benefit from talking to someone." She finished but then added,"Professionally." as an after thought.

At this Klaus flashed her a big smile,"I think I prefer to talk to you." Camille nodded,"So, I'm going to offer you a job, as my stenographer." Klaus said as he walked back to his desk and sat on the chair.

"Okay, what are we writing?" Camille accepted, out of good heart.

"My memoirs, of course." Klaus said as if it was the most obvious thing,"Someone should know my story." And by someone Klaus meant Camille, because he was not going to let anyone read them, but Camille will, as she was the one writing,"And it will give us time to discuss other riveting subjects, like your handsome suitor, Marcel." He ended with a smile, even though it hurt him.

"Excuse me? My private life is–" Camille started angrily but was cut off by Klaus.

"Your private life is, as it turns out, essential to my plans." He said with equal fire,"You see, Marcel wants you. And, because of that, he will trust you, which serves me." Klaus was speaking and Camille was staring at him with wide eyes. He stood up and walked by Camille to stand in front of the painting once again,"The thing is, the French Quarter is on the verge of war. On the one side there's me," He mention himself as his right hand and Marcel as his left hand,"And on the other, Marcel. Along with a very powerful witch and an army of vampires." Klaus finished.

"WHAT?" Camille gasped.

Klaus vamp-speed over, pushed her against a wall, making sure not to hurt her in the process and then compelled her,"You're frightened. Don't be."

Camille could feel the frightened feeling leaving her body until she was not frightened at all,"I'm not scared anymore." Camille spoke, her confusion clear in her voice,"That's... amazing. How did you...?"

"It's called compulsion." Klaus smirked,"It's a neat bit of vampire trickery. I'll tell you all about it. But first,let's talk a little more about Marcel." He said as he resumed his position by the chair on his desk.

* * *

Klaus entered Rousseau's as Camille wiped down the bar at work,"Hello, Cami." He greeted her and Camille turned around to face her.

All the thing he told her in the morning rushing back to her. Vampires. Witches. _He_. Compulsion.

"How is it that when you come up to me now, and no one else is around, I suddenly remember that you just told me you're a vampire, and you're mind-controlling me?" She spoke in a hushed voice so that no one else could hear,"And then you leave, and then I go back to thinking you're just some hot guy with a cute accent and money to burn on your sprawling memoir?" At this Klaus looked at her surprised that she was confessing that she was attracted to him.

Amused, Klaus leaned in and answered in a low voice,"Well, that's how compulsion works, love."

"Yeah, but what's happening? Is it hypnosis? Are my neurons being shut down somehow?" She dig for more information.

"You're always the curious scholar. Let's talk about Marcel," He gestured to the bar,"You said you have a little information for me." He spoked when she was seated down alongside him.

"He's bringing someone to the music festival tonight. A girl he's mentoring. Apparently she's going through a hard time. Rebelling against authority, anger issues, that sort of thing. I guess with my psych degree, he figured I could set her straight, but I said no." Camille informed him everything.

"I'm going to go ahead and insist that you change your answer to 'yes'." Klaus told Camille. He had understood that the girl she was talking about was Davina and he couldn't miss such am amassing opportunity. This maybe the only chance he will get to have his brother back.

Camille stared at Klaus for a moment as the realisation drawn upon her,"You're going to force me to do this, aren't you? Why even bother with politeness?"

Klaus thought for this a moment. He could have easily told her any lie but he choose not to. He was already compelling her and he felt guilty for it, so he choose to go with the truth and confessed,"Because I like you." Klaus said but then he saw as her demeanour changed and he knew he couldn't tell her the whole truth, so he modified it,"I like the way your mind works. Under different circumstances, I think we might be friends." He had a smile on his face but then it vanished,"However, I don't have the luxury of passing up tonight's opportunity. You see, in addition to being Marcel's rather potent secret weapon, this girl, Davina, is holding my brother captive. In other words—" Klaus moved forward to make a direct eye contact with her and compelled Camille,"—the girl needs your help. Call Marcel. Tell him you'd be happy to oblige."

* * *

"I miss seeing you at school. I miss seeing you play violin." Davina told Tim.

"Well, this place does have good acoustics." Tim spoke as he went to pick up her violin and started to play.

Camille was staring at the bloodstains on the walls in the back of the church, listening to Tim play for Davina, when Klaus joined her.

"The boy has a gift. You can't compel a person to play like that." Klaus said and Camille turned to look at him. And instead of agreeing or refusing Camille spoke,"I know what you are. It's crazy to me, but at least it makes sense. But this...massacre...was just a pointless, brutal thing." She turned her whole body to look at him,"In your life, have you ever heard of anything like that? A good man, an aspiring priest, just goes on a killing spree out of nowhere." She had a frown on her forehead.

Klaus sat next to Camille on the church bench,"I've seen quite a lot in my time. The world is a rather awful place. Best to meet it on its own terms."

Camille shake her head,"No." She disagreed and Klaus turned to look at her. This was what he liked about her. Even though she knew who he was, she was still not afraid to say that she thought,"The world isn't awful. People aren't awful. They want to be good; something makes them bad. Something breaks them down, makes them snap. There are always signs, symptoms, before someone has a psychotic break." She told him with out any fear of hesitation in her voice. She knew he wouldn't do anything to her,"The guy who did this had none of them; he didn't drink, he didn't do drugs..."

"You're well-informed on the matter." Klaus concluded. When he didn't receive any reply he turned to look at her and saw her glassy eyes, the frown on her forehead, and also remember the pain in her voice and the pain he could see on her face,"You knew him, didn't you?" His attention was now fully on her. He was no longer looking at Davina and Tim to make sure they didn't go anywhere. He was looking at her.

Camille blinked back tears and told him,"His name was Sean. He was my brother. My twin, actually." She said with a heavy voice and leaned forward as she spoke the next piece,"I can't sleep, I... dream, about what happened, and I hate it. I hate that I couldn't help him." She spoke on the verge of breaking down.

"We all must stand alone against our demons." Klaus voiced his opinion. He too had glassy eyes now. For reason unknown even to him himself.

"What if someday, his demons become mine too?" She looked at him expectantly, but then he noticed that Tim has finished playing. And once again not hearing of his heart he spoke,"I have some business I should attend to...but before I do–" Klaus placed a hand on Camille's shoulder and looked in her eyes to compel her,"You should go, enjoy the music. Put this out of your mind."

Camille blinks back the tears and Klaus lets go of her. She leaved the church to return to the festival and enjoy the rest of her night.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? You liked it? Hated it? Review! Share your thought! I'd love to hear them!**

**Next Update: The scenes from S01E04, when Klaus compels Camille to not chase after his brother's murderer.**

**I will update soon next time!**


	6. Let me show you a better day

**A/N: Hello everyone!**

**Here's the sixth chapter! This scene was my personal favourite then, and now, both. I wish I did it justice.**

**Hope you all like it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**"Maybe that's what we do to the people we love: take shots in the dark and realize too late that we've wounded the people we are trying to protect."  
****-Jodi Picoult, Handle with Care**_

* * *

Klaus had had an eventful evening, and now he was here, in front of the house he knew he shouldn't be. In front of her house. Klaus had tried his hardest to get what she talked about out of his mind, but there was just something about that little human girl that made Klaus want to protect her, take away all her pain.

That was the reason the Original Hybrid, Niklaus Mikaelson, was standing in front of Camille O'Connell's house. Camille had told him about her twin brother and his death, and the effects it had on her, insomnia and guilt - for not being able to stop him. Then she had looked at Klaus expectantly, waiting to hear something that might comfort her, but Klaus had been unable to do that then. Because his want for a family came in his way.

Klaus knew that he shouldn't have came here, at this point of time. He knew that there was a very big chance that some of Marcel's night walker saw him here and went running back to tell him, but surprisingly Klaus didn't care. He knew he had to make this right, he had to take away that pain Camille felt.

He felt strange as he jumped up at the balcony of Camille's apartment, something he hadn't felt in a long time. He didn't know what was it about this simple human girl that made him want to care about her. It was not that Klaus didn't care about anything, but Klaus always covered it up good. But with Camille, Klaus couldn't pretend like he didn't care. The only thing that somewhat comforted Klaus was that Camille was compelled and she couldn't tell anyone.

Camille was standing in front of her mirror, she had just returned back from the carnival. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw a tired lady in her twenties staring back at her. She sighed, seeing herself looking like a dead person. Then she took off the locket she was wearing around her neck, when she noticed, through the mirror, that there was a shadow behind her. Her eyes widen in fear, until the shadow walked to the window and she recognised the person as Klaus.

"Klaus?" She said without any trace of fear in her voice, even though there should be as it was after 1 a.m. and he was a hybrid,"What are you doing here?" She asked genuinely confused. Why would Klaus come to her house? She didn't have anything about Marcel to tell him. She thought to herself, before she could think anymore Klaus spoke up,"I've had quite a night." Camille still looked at him confused, not understanding why he was there.

He hesitated for a moment before forcing himself to speak the words that showed he cared,"I recall you mentioned something about nightmare and insomnia. I believe I can help. May I come in?" Klaus asked, as he was part vampire and couldn't enter with out invitation.

"This is super-weird. Come in." Camille said rolling her eyes. She turned back to look at the mirror again, but then she froze.

"Wait. That's right, I told you what happened." She voiced turning back to face him. Camille hadn't ever told anyone about her twin brother or the problems she faced, nit even her uncle Kieran. But she told Klaus, why? Did he compelled her? Was that the reason?

No, Camille knew that was not the reason. There was something about Klaus that made her want to tell him, something in her made her believe that Klaus had the solution to all problems she was facing. Something that made her believe that she could talk to Klaus freely and fearlessly.

The way that Klaus spoke made her feel like she belonged. Klaus' style of speaking was almost similar to hers, and the way he completed her sentences, it was like he was in her mind and hearing her thoughts. Plus Klaus always took interest in her talk.

"I never tell anybody, but I told you," She finally confessed walking toward him. At this confession, even Klaus was surprised. Why did she decided to share such a massive secret with him?

Camille was playing the conversation she had had with him in her head when she remember something,"And you said something about," She let out slowly, still processing his words and making connections,"Sean standing alone against his demons. When he killed those men, I thought he must be mentally ill," She told him,"But what if it was demons? What is a vampire compelled him?" She asked.

Klaus had already reached the same conclusion himself and knew Camille would too, as not she knew about the existence of the supernatural species,"And if so, would you devote yourself to finding the guilty party? Would you sacrifice everything to find out the truth?" Klaus interrogated as he took steps in her direction,"To what end?" Camille sensed that Klaus was going to do something she wasn't going to like so she started moving backward.

"To what end?" Camille echoed his words,"This is the entire reason I am in New Orleans." She told him, angrily, still moving backward as he stalked toward her.

"Cami, whatever lies on the other end of this mystery will only offer you pain. Nothing will bring your brother back." Klaus said with a heavy dose of emotions in his voice. Camille now knew what he was planning to do, she started shaking her head,"Your only hope for peace is to forget this..." Klaus completed his sentence anyway.

"No." Camille said defiantly.

"And move on." Nik continued as though he didn't hear her.

"No. Don't compel me to forget this." Camille had tears in her eyes and she knew she didn't stand a chance again him, but she won't go down without a fight.

"And if I allow you to remember, the knowledge will eat away at you. Your quest for truth will only put you in danger." Klaus tried to make her understand but she was stubborn.

"You don't care about me!" Camille said suddenly angry.

If he cared why would he compel her to go out with Marcel. If he cared why wouldn't he let her be with whomever she wanted to he with. If he cared, wouldn't he be able to see that it was him she wanted to be with. It was him who made her happy. It was him she wanted, and not Marcel.

"You just want me to forget this so I can be focused on Marcel, so I'll be a good, little spy for you." Camille accused, anger seeping through her each and every word.

"I need your loyalty, yes," Klaus answered truthfully,"And, though that me sound selfish to you, the scope of my plan goes far beyond myself." He decided to tell her the truth. He wanted to show her that he wasn't doing this for himself. He wanted to tell her he was doing this for his family, his unborn child,"Power aside, I am trying to honour my brother." That was also the truth. He was also doing this for his older brother. Elijah. Not that Elijah would ever know about this, but he was trying to honour him by doing a good deed.

"What about my brother? My twin brother?" Camille asked as she moved toward him. She knew that if she went to close he might grab her and compel her, but right now she didn't care. She wanted to make a direct eye contact with him and make him understand that she couldn't forget about this,"We were bonded our whole life, and I know, I know he didn't just snap, and I need to know who did this, and I need to make it right." Camille cried, but Klaus still moved forward toward her to compel her,"No! Don't take this away from me!" She yelled, moving a little back again.

Klaus grabbed her by her face as fast as he could, not giving her any chance to escape. He knew this was not the right thing to do, but he also knew that there was not another way to take away her pain. He knew this was his last resort. And he couldn't see her in pain.

So he looked her in the eyes and started compelling her,"You will do nothing. Your brother was ill. He killed those people and himself,"Some tears escaped Klaus' glassy eyes as he said that. He knew it wasn't Sean's fault. He knew that Sean wasn't ill. He knew it was the doing of some supernatural being. Yet he continued. He knew he this was the only way to take away her pain,"And it was a tragedy. All you can do is move on." He stopped. It looked like this had sucked away all the energy from Camille, so he led her to a chair and made her sit on it. His hand never leaving it's place from her cheek,"Know that your brother is at peace and that you needn't worry." Klaus said as he finally removed his hand for her cheek, but then he took her hand in both of his and keeled down at the floor in front of her,"I will find out what happened, and when I do, I will make sure whoever harmed your brother will suffer," He promised. He wasn't as honourable as his brother, but he knew this was a promise he will keep.

He then remember about her insomnia, so he added,"And as for you, tonight you will sleep, and you will dream of a world far better than this one," His eyes once again filling with unleashed tears and his voice coming out raspy,"A world where there is no evil, no demons, and all people desire," He moved on of his hand to keep it on her cheek, again, and spoke in a choked voice,"Only to be good." Camille closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. A few tears making their way down her eyes. Klaus wiped away the tears and looked at Camille. She looked tired, as though she was ready to fall asleep any moment, so Klaus picked her up and put her into her bed and left.

That night Camille slept like a baby, the nightmares about her brother's massacre not crossing her mind even for one second.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? You liked it? Hated it? Review! Share your thought! I'd love to hear them!**

**Next Update: The scenes from S01E05 &amp; S01E06, when Klaus finds out who killed/hexed Sean and, after Elijah had killed Agnes, he went to tell Camille about it...**

**I will update soon next time!**


	7. A Different Kind Of Pain

**A/N: Hello everyone!**

**Here's chapter seven!**

**I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"The witches were furious with Kieran. Sophie tells me that the witches put a hex on his nephew, Sean." Marcel finished telling Klaus about the events that occurred round and about the Harvest. And instead of paying attention to that Klaus' mind was somewhere else.

Sean? Camille told me that was his brother's name. Is he the same? Is Camille, Kieran's niece? Is this Sean, Camille's twin Sean? Many thoughts like this ran through Klaus' mind. He knew he should be paying attention to what Marcel was saying and look for any weak spot, or sensitive detail he might manipulate in the future.

But ever since Camille told him about his brother and how he died, Klaus had been trying to figure out what might have happened, and he had not succeeded yet. He sat a little straighter in his chair and paid more attention to what Marcel was saying,"Made it look like he was looking his mind, in order to distract Kieran, while they kept planning for the harvest."

_So, the witches are responsible for this._ He thought to himself,"So, they attacked Kieran's nephew." Klaus spoke in a way too serious tone, that Marcel didn't seem to notice, as he leaned forward.

"Yeah, the kid wasn't the same after that, ended up going postal." Marcel spoke in a heavy voice,"Killing all his fellow seminary students, all of them, and then himself."

Now Marcel seemed to realise that Klaus was suddenly more interested in know about Sean, than about how Davina and Marcel met, so he looked closely at him judging his reaction. Klaus too seemed to notice the change in Marcel's behaviour, therefore he made up a lie as fast as he could,"I might have read about that. The boy," Klaus paused as if to show he was trying to remember something,"Killed a twin," The words stung on his tongue, but he knew he couldn't let Marcel know he knew about Camille and Sean's relation,"Or he was a twin or something."

"Oh, no, no. They said that he had a twin sister." Marcel spoke, buying his fake act. Marcel didn't know that Camille was Sean's twin sister yet, but even if he did he wouldn't have told Klaus. He didn't want to show any weakness to Klaus, that Klaus might manipulate in future.

Little did he know, he was unaware that Klaus already knew about all the secrets Marcel was trying to hold. Still instead of being happy that Klaus had fooled Marcel he was rather deep in thoughts. Now he knew who killed Sean, he didn't knew _who_ killed him, but at least he knew it was the witches.

Maybe he would ask Sophie? But then Sophie will know he had another weakness and manipulate it, yet again. She was already linked to Hayley who was caring his child and he didn't want her doing or threatening Camille for Klaus.

He was in a great dilemma what to do. So he thought, _maybe I will slaughter the lot of them. If someone asked me I will say it's because they attacked Hayley and his baby, and it will be like killing two birds with a stone._ No one would ever know he did that for Camille, too.

* * *

**The next day**

Camille was caring a bouquet in her hand as she stalled through the graveyard to make her was to her twin's grave. When she reached the grave she was shocked to see what was written there. Along with Sean O'Connell and a quote by John 1:5,"The light shines in darkness, and the darkness had not overcome it." there was also MURDERER spilled all over the grave in red ink.

The flowers fell from Camille's hand as she bent down to rubbed the ink off her brother's grave. But while she was doing that she noticed that she was not as angry and sad as she should have been seeing the scene in front of her. She cleaned the ink off Sean's grave and then decided that it was time she went to see his uncle Kieran. And not only because she missed him, but also because she now had a problem in which she needed his professional advice.

* * *

_"I made you a promise."_ Klaus heard Elijah's voice as he out standing and guarding to make sure no one found out they were there. He was on the first floor when he saw Camille walk into the church and go to the cubical. Kieran was already inside,"Bless me father, for I have sinned." Camille started the way all the confessions start,"It's been oh, a year since I had a good conversations with you." She accused father Kieran, who was also her uncle.

"Camille..." Father Kieran said in a stern voice trying to remind her that they were still in the church cubical and she should talk about what she was here to confess and not about this.

Camille knew what her uncle was saying, but she choose to ignore him and continued,"You've been avoiding me, Uncle K."

"My favourite niece? Never." Kieran spoke with a slight smile on his face, and Camille knew he was lying so she reminded him where they were,"Don't lie. This is the church." She spoke with a smile on her face, happy that she was able to make him smile. This is the first time she had seem him smile in a very long time.

"Besides I came about professional advice." Camille told him and Kieran looked at her through the cubical with an interested graze,"About Sean." She continued and she could see the pain that filled his eyes at the name.

When Kieran had put on a professional face and pushed the pain at the back of his mind, Camille started,"Apparently because I am masochist I went by Sean's grave today and-" She was cut off by her uncle,"Damn it! I was hoping to get that cleaned up before you saw it. I hope it didn't upset you too much." Kieran wished, even though he knew that it would have upset her a lot. He knew how strong the bond they had, how much Camille loved her twin, Sean.

"It didn't bother me at all." Camille told him, and his head shot in her direction in surprise,"That's the problem, that's why I am here." Camille informed him.

"I slept like a baby every night this week." Camille's voice was dripping wet in worry,"Even though my twin brother hacked nine priest to death not two feet from this confessional." Her eyebrows frowned, as she thought whether or not to tell him about Marcel, but she finally decided she should,"A guy I have been seeing, Marcel, had been blowing me off." Camille said and Kieran was happy to hear that Marcel was keeping his distance,"Whatever." Camille sighed,"I've gone on two dates with the guy and I'm more upset about that than seeing MURDERER scrawled across my brother's grave."

As Kieran knew about the existence of Vampire and their mind tricks, it didn't take him long to figure out why Camille was feeling this way. A vampire might have compelled her to move on with her life. What he was worried about who the vampire was? It could be Marcel, maybe he found out abut Camille's relation to Sean and when Camille showed her concerns about it, he compelled her.

Kieran had always seen Vampires as monsters and now, one was trying to help her niece move on with her life, trying to do her good. He didn't know, for sure, who this vampire was, but he was thankful to him for doing this for his niece.

"It's called healing, Cami." He decided not to tell her about the truth,"For months after the massacre, I couldn't think of anything else, and then suddenly, nothing." She heaved a sigh,"I need to feel that pain." Her voice desperate,"Without it, I feel broken, empty, like there's someone to blame and I'm letting them get away with it."

"Listen." Kieran said in a calm priest voice,"If you have found a way to turn it off, don't question it." He didn't wanted her to find about supernatural just yet,"The only person that is responsible for Sean's behaviours is Sean." Kieran forced himself to speak the words out loud. He knew that Sean was innocent, but he didn't want Camille to dig and dig, until she went too far.

"Do you really believe that?" Camille asked as she looked at her uncle, judging his reaction,"Yes." Kieran forced out of his mouth, maintaining a straight face,"I do."

Camille stood up and walked out angrily. She wanted her uncle's help and he totally brushed her off.

Klaus was still on the second floor looking, prying at the conversation Camille and her uncle had just had. He shouldn't be concerned but still his face was showing pain. He didn't wanted Camille to worry, he just wanted her to have a peaceful life and live to her fullest. But instead, here they were. He had increased her hunger for wanting to know more. Increased the pain she felt, he took away the pain she felt because Sean was dead, but he gave her a new kind of pain.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? Liked it? Hated it? Share your views! I would love to hear them! And also don't forget to follow/favourite!**

**Next chapter: After Elijah had killed Agnes, Klaus went to tell Camille about it and they had a...brawl...**


	8. Unintentional Murderer

**A/N: Hello everyone!**

**Here's chapter eight! Sorry for not updating in like forever. I was busy with some other Klamille fics. If you hadn't, please check them out and telll me what y'all feel!**

**I hope you like this one!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Klaus had wished that he had been the one to kill Agnes, but Elijah had came in just when he was about to. He had his hands around her neck and all he had to do was snap and Agnes would have died. He could have succeeded in living up to the words he gave Camille, that he would find out who had cursed his brother and then make them suffer. When Elijah had came in and asked Klaus to leave Agnes alone, he did that, because he thought that he would execute her afterwards when his fight with his brother was settled. But Elijah had came forward and killed her.

He sighed and finally decided to enter the door which he had been gazing at for past few hours. The Rousseau's. He had been contemplating whether or not to tell her that her brother's killer was dead. And he had finally came to the decision to tell her, he was sure she would gain comfort in knowing that her brother had been avenged.

He entered the bar and stood in the centre waiting for her to notice him, all the while motioning her movements as she put the chairs on the counter so that she could close up the place.

As soon as Camille noticed him, a look of surprise flashed at her face followed by a smile as she asked him,"What are you doing here?"

"Do you remember the promise I made you?" Klaus asked as he walked in her direction.

"Promise? No." She spoke as she started advancing in her direction. They both stopped when they were at a respectable distance from each other.

Klaus reminisced that he had compelled her to forget the promise he had made till them time comes. He undid the compulsion and waited for her to remember when she did she voiced,"Yes." Looking at him with curious eyes, filled with pain,"You promised you'd find out what happened to Sean."

"And I kept my word." Klaus informed her, his voice quite and somewhat tired,"Your twin brother's behaviour was not born of natural causes. A witch hexed him to commit those murders and to kill himself."

"I knew it." Camille had always believed that Sean was innocent and since she had found out about the supernatural, her believe only grew more strong,"I knew he wasn't crazy. Who is this witch?" She questioned with fire in her voice, which impressed Klaus.

"Oh, you needn't trouble yourself over her." Klaus replied with a small smile playing on his lips,"She's already paid for her action in blood." His voice clearly telling her how amused he was.

"What? Wait. You killed somebody?" She asked, slightly shocked.

"Well, I had a hand in the matter." Klaus said, his small smile turning to a full one, all teeth showing.

Camille's hand flew and slapped him hard on his cheek, and Klaus could've stopped it if he had seen it coming, but he was totally taken aback by Camille's violent outburst.

"Forgive me, if I am a little surprised but you reaction." He told her and surprisingly his tone lacked the anger it should had.

"How the hell am I suppose to react?" Camille shouted. She was really mad at him. How dare he kill someone _and_ smile about it? Didn't he feel remorse? Guilt? Anything? And on top of that, he had killed for her. She knew he wouldn't admit it, but she also knew if he didn't killed for her he wouldn't have bothered coming up to her and tell tales about the rampage.

"You just made me culpable in a revenge murder I never asked for." Her voice never coming down a notch.

"I've been alive for a thousand years, and, I can assure you, many people have died for far less." Klaus' anger was catching up to him. When he realised this statement Camille gulped looking at him wide eyed.

"Besides, now you can find comfort in the truth." Klaus moved his hand to keep it on her shoulder.

"The truth?" Camille asked as she jerked his hand away,"You compel make me at peace with something that should be tearing me up inside." That was not a bad thing, but Camille wanted to have her own will,"I don't know how, but I will undo whatever the hell it is you've done to me, and when I do, you're gonna wish you never laid your eyes on me." Her voice quivering with anger and taking a husky turn as her eyes started to fill with tears, but she held them back.

Klaus was in a shock and angry at the same moment. He was in an awe of how brave she was being. He was the Original hybrid, a monster, a ruthless killing machine, and she was daring to stand up to him? Was she stupid? Did she not care for her life? And how dare she talk to him that high tone? That also, when he had came to tell her that _her_ brother's death had been avenged.

He looked at her for a moment as she stood determinately in front of him, her eyes never breaking the eye contact they had. Then he flashed out. He knew he would never have hurt her, but he could have done some damage to the place. It was no secret that he was not good at controlling his anger.

Before he left the stood there in front of the Rousseau's, looking at the door, only one thing on his mind, how could someone be this selfless? Was it possible for someone to be like this in this world of evil?

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? Liked it? Hated it? Share your views! I would love to hear them! And also don't forget to follow/favourite!**

**Next chapter: S01E08: Camille starts suspecting about vampire. Klaus and Father K have a little chat.**


	9. Oh, no! I am becoming like Sean!

**A/N: Hello everyone!**

**Here's chapter nine! Sorry for not updating in like forever. I was busy with some other Klamille fics. If you hadn't, please check them out and tell me what y'all feel!**

**I hope you like this one!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_"Never hide things from hardcore thinkers. They get more aggravated, more provoked by confusion than the most painful truths." _**  
**_― Criss Jami_**

* * *

Klaus was dictating his memoirs in the study while he drank bourbon from a tumbler. As he spoke, Cami transcribed him on a typewriter and the noise of typewriter echoed through the room. She was only half listening now, she knew what he wanted her to type, it was always the same tale. He always thought that everyone was betraying him.

"They have all forsaken me. My siblings are as deceitful in disease just as my parents ever were. Accusing me of using my baby for my own gain, trusting others before their own blood," Klaus spoke, and Camille inwardly sighed as she made a mistake. Now she had to put fluid on it.

"Oh," She spoke, tired and frustrated,"Would a laptop kill you?" She was really getting sick of using the typewiter. Who the hell used typewriters in the 21st century? Klaus might be old fashioned, but she certainly was not.

"That typewriter was good enough for Hemingway." Klaus quipped back.

"I see the resemblance. Booze and random acts of violence." Camille spoke back with the same fire.

"Elijah and Rebekah have cut to the quick with their vicious lies about me. And all I've done is tried to win this battle of wills over Marcel's control of the Quarter in order to reclaim our home." Just then he looked at Camille, who had stopped working,"Type, please!"

"What's the point?" She asked, finally letting all the pent up frustration out,"You just repeat the same thing over and over again. Rebekah's out to get you. Elijah's out to get you. Is there anyone who isn't plotting your downfall?" Camille asked but didn't wait for an answer,"I doubt you trust your own reflection."

"You know, if the daggers weren't missing, I would put one in each of their hearts, rid myself of the burden of my siblings for a couple of centuries." Klaus spoke, with a soft smile playing on his lips as the thought crossed his mind.

"Look at you!" Camille interrupted his imagination,"Repeating the same destructive cycles over and over again. You are the architect of your own unhappiness." Her voice now more calm and collected.

"I don't remember asking for your advice." Klaus told her as he slowly walked toward her.

"Oh, really?" She asked, laughing, leaning back on the chair to get into a more comfortable position,"So, of all the people in New Orleans, you choose someone with a masters in psychology to record your life story. You're over a thousand years old. Pretty damn sure you know how to type," Camille then got into her psychologist mode,"The truth is, you compelled me to come here because you have no one else to talk to, and you want to be understood. Then, you compel me to forget everything as soon as I leave your presence because you are too scared to trust." Camille was being truly honest with him because why else would he compel her to forget about him?

"I'm scared of nothing." Klaus spoke in a warning voice and Camille tensed for a moment. But then Klaus directed his gaze away from her, and it fell on a sheet of paper on the desk next to Camille. He examined it, it had an elaborate circular symbol written on it, with a black bold marker.

"What is this?" He asked, with amusement.

"It's an ancient mystical plot I'm using to destroy you." Camille spoke in a voice that was void of any emotion. Klaus glanced at her, clearly frustrated, and she rolled her eyes before telling him,"Relax, it's a tattoo design."

"Draw on your own time." Klaus told her as he folded the paper and kept it on the desk again.

This got Camille's anger back again,"This is my time." She spoke as she got up from the chair, now face to face with Klaus,"You steal it from me!" She said poking him on the chest. Klaus just stood there not speaking anything, just looking at Camille, so she decided to pack up her things, then she stormed out of the room.

Klaus still stood there moments after Camille had left, there were a few people who knew who he was and would dare to talk to him in a high voice, and that was the thing about Camille that indulged him. But as Klaus stood there, his mind was occupied with only one question. Why didn't he killed her for disrespecting him? He would have had it been anyone else?

So, why didn't he kill her?

Was the bad Klaus Mikaelson growing soft?

That too, at the hand of a human girl?

* * *

Father Kieran was sitting in the pews when he saw Klaus come in and sit in the row behind him. "What do you want?" He asked tired, but his hate for the creature sitting next to him clear in his voice.

"It's Poitín." Kieran turned to look toward him,"It'll raise the dead, kill them, and raise 'em again." Klaus said offering Kieran this drink he was just having. And he fully expected a rejection. But to this surprise Kieran took the flask and drank silently.

"I'd like to talk to you about your niece, Camille." Klaus started after Kieran returned the flask back to him,"I'm sure you suspect this already, by the gaps in her memory" He paused,"I compel her. At first, it was because she was a useful spy, but now, for her own protection." Klaus spoke truthfully. He did not want his enemies to know about his weakness, but he knew if his weakness was Camille, Father Kieran won't do anything. He loved his niece too much for that. So, Klaus let himself be vulnerable in front of his enemy for Camille.

"I assumed a vampire was messing with her mind. Though I never anticipated a confession." Father admitted.

"She won't leave things be. Her mind churns with the permutations of what happened in this church when her twin went on his slaughter spree. Now, if she finds out what really happened, that the vampires and witch hexes were involved, she will dig and dig and dig until she digs too deep and gets herself killed. New Orleans will be the death of her." At this father K, turned to look at Klaus with a frown on his face,"She needs to leave and, as ironic as it may seem, I believe it should be her choice." Klaus spoke turning his gaze away from Father K, but the emotions in his voice were clear.

"Yes. It is ironic discussing free will with a mind-controlling vampire." Kieran spoke somewhat rudely.

Klaus sighed and bowed his head. The he spoke again,"She's a clever girl." He said with a smile on his face, remembering what had transpired that morning,"She gave me a piece of her mind earlier today." At this even Kieran smiled,"I would have killed others for less." Suddenly Klaus' voice turned serious,"I care about her survival. I smell war in the air, and with every war, there is the innocent victim who could have been spared if they had just walked away. _Please_, convince her to walk away from New Orleans." He pleaded, his voice taking a choking tone.

Kieran nodded slightly in agreement,"Or, I'll be forced to compel her to go." Klaus spoke and held Kieran stare, letting him know that he was serious.

* * *

Cami was at her twin brother Sean's grave, scrubbing graffiti off of his headstone, when Father Kieran found her.

"I was on my way home. Saw you duck in here. I knew exactly where you'd be." Kieran said.

"It's getting old." Camille told him as she turned to look at him and paused her frantic scrubbing,"It's the second time this week."

"Third." Kieran told her,"I cleaned it off the day before yesterday." He didn't plan on telling her this, but he thought about what Klaus had said. And as much as he hated to say it, the Hybrid was right.

Camille groaned in frustration and threw the cloth to the ground angrily saying,"It's pointless. I just do it again."

"Folks need time to heal. Sean killed innocent people. No one's getting over that any time soon." Kieran spoke as he went forward to look at "KILLER" written across Sean's grave and Camille went to stand behind him,

"I think..." Camille spoke, frightened,"I think I'm losing it like he did." Kieran immediately turned to look at her,"I found this in my pocket." She showed Kieran a paper with an elaborate symbol drawn on it,"The lines- it's a secret code Sean and I used to use when we were kids." She frowned,"I have no memory of drawing it. Something's not right, I just can't figure it out." Camille spoke sadly.

"Come here. Oh.." Kieran stepped toward her and gave her a tight hug,""Maybe..." He paused,"You should leave town for a while. Give your head some space. I know your dean." Camille started shaking her head, but Kieran continued,"You could put your thesis on hold."

"I can't. This means something. I just don't know what." Camille looked up at Father Kieran with tears in her eyes.

"Not everything has meaning. Sometimes you just have to let go. You should leave New Orleans. This town isn't for everybody. Please." Kieran pleaded and Camille looked at him with a defeated face.

* * *

Camille was sitting on one of the church bench, waiting for her uncle to come so she could speak with him.

"I figured it out." Camille turned to look at him when he sat beside her,"The note. I was thinking about it. My lost time, my foggy brain. I thought I must be going crazy like Sean. But then I thought: _What if somewhere in my subconscious, I was trying to send myself a message?_" She showed the paper with the code to Kieran,"I was."

Kieran looked at the piece of paper, where the code has been translated into "KLAUS PICAYUNE 1919"

Camille took out a cutting from the folder she had with herself,"I found this in the _Picayune_ newspaper archives from 1919." She handed the sheet of paper to Kieran; this time, it was a newspaper clipping,"Look at this photo."

In the photo, Marcel, Klaus, and several other people are posing in front of the New Orleans Opera House. Kieran looked uncomfortable with his revelation. He knew what was coming next.

"Those men, I know them. I know both of them." Camille spoke and Kieran turned to look at her with a frown.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? Liked it? Hated it? Share your views! I would love to hear them! And also don't forget to follow/favourite!**

**Next chapter:** S01E09: Camille tries to make sense of cryptic messages she's come across and is disturbed when she gains some insight into Klaus' past. Klaus compelled Cami to leave New Orleans in order to keep her safe.


End file.
